To Bring Back the Light
by CelestialVirgo
Summary: Laxus and Gajeel notice a shining object on their way to the guild. Shocked, they notice that it belongs to the resident celestial mage of Fairy Tail. What happened to Lucy? Why is she lying in the ground alone and defenseless? Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Gajeel.
1. Chapter 1 The Lost Light

**TO BRING BACK THE LIGHT**

Summary: Laxus and Gajeel notice a shining object on their way to the guild. Shocked, they notice that it belongs to the resident celestial mage of Fairy Tail. What happened to Lucy? Why is she lying in the ground alone and defenseless? Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Gajeel.

 **CHAPTER 1 – The Lost Light**

"Damn Laxus! Please remind me, why did I have to go with you again?"

"Just shut it Metalhead, I told you this is all Jiji's doing. I don't even wanna do a mission with you again. You are like a crying baby that keeps wailing and wailing. It hurts my goddamn ears! Just shut your whining already." Laxus grunted annoyingly. Gajeel's been a pain in the butt during their mission and all the way in their walk back to the guild. They are now in the park of Magnolia that means his agony with his companion will be finally over.

Last week, Laxus and Gajeel were given a secret mission by the Master. After the disbandment of the Raven Tail due to the incidence in the Grand Magic Games, Master has received information that Ivan joined a Dark Guild who worships Zeref. He wanted to know if there is a truth in the rumor and sent the two to do an undercover.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. I ain't gonna do a missio –." Gajeel stops in midsentence as he spotted a glowing object just a few blocks from them. He run towards the object and was shocked as he realized what it is. "Aren't these Bunny Girls keys?" he murmured to himself.

"Hey Gajeel, what is that you're holding?" asked Laxus as he approached Gajeel. "That is Blondie's keys, isn't it? Why are they glowing?" He inquired as he saw that all the keys are glowing in its holder.

"Well yeah, I don't know and I don't care. Let's just head back to the guild so we can return it to Bunny Girl," he said as he smirked. 'Giihee! I will blackmail Bunny Girl with this. Gii hee hee! I will make her dance again in the bunny costume as I sing in the guild before returning her keys,' he secretly laughed and becomes really excited in his idea. The whole guild will be hearing his singing again and he knows that everyone is really excited as he performs on the stage. That's what he thinks.

"Wait Gajeel, don't you think that it is not in Blondie's character to just drop her keys? And by the way it is glowing; I can feel that the spirits are restless in there." Though he knows that the spirits are not really inside the key but somehow it connects to the spirit realm. He takes the keys from Gajeel's hand and examined it further. He can feel it, the restlessness. The keys are a little bit warm to his touch. Upon saying that, Gajeel's excitement was replaced by cautiousness. Laxus is right there. Why doesn't he think of that? He always knows that Lucy never leaves without her keys less drops it unknowingly and not looking for it. He remembered that upon waking up in the infirmary after the Naval Battle, the first thing she asked for were her keys.

"Come on Gajeel. We must find her. Now that I think of it, I can smell her faint scent from here."

"Let's go." A sense of dread enveloped the two.

….….

Somewhere in the park just near in the riverbank, a shadow walks away and runs through the woods leaving a girl curling under a Sakura tree. He runs from the girl with regret and guilt in his heart. He doesn't know what he is thinking and doing. 'Why did he do it? How did it come to this point?' His mind is foggy and it is giving him a headache. 'Maybe it is just a dream. Yes! It is just a dream. He'll wake up soon enough and everything will be alright.' He reached a house, walked inside, closed the door and slumped in his bed and everything turned black…..

….…...

The river is calm.

The wind is blowing a sweet lullaby.

The moon is shining and the stars are twinkling brightly in the sky.

The night is serene and comforting.

But everything is contrary for what she is feeling inside.

She lies there under the sweet blossom of the Sakura tree with few of its petals falling freely and being cradled by the wind. She doesn't care how cold she was feeling. She just feels dead inside. She curled in a ball with her hand hugging her knees. Tears are endlessly falling in her eyes. She can't control it. It is like her eyes are an endless well of overflowing water.

….…...

They saw a silhouette of a person lying not far from the Sakura blossoms. They are sure it is Lucy since her scent is strong now. They run fast to her direction but came to abrupt stop as they freeze on the image before them.

"Shit Blondie!"

"What the hell happened here Bunny Girl?!"

They both said at the same time, shocked at what they saw. Lucy is lying unconsciously in the ground, exposed but part of her is hidden in her fetal position. Her tops and bra are lying near her. She is still on her skirt but it is slightly riding up on her exposed thighs. Tear stains are evident from her face, although her feature is relaxed now as she lay there. Few purple marks are starting to appear on her chest, arms, waist and thighs.

"Wake up Lucy. Shit!" Gajeel grumbled at the sight before him. His nerves is killing him at the sight, he has a good guess on what happened but doesn't want to accept the fact.

Laxus approached the blonde girl and kneeled before her. Still in shock with the sight of the blonde girl. On an instant, Laxus removed the cloak that he is wearing and immediately covered the girl lying in the ground. At the same time, a bright light appeared and there stood Loke.

"L-Lucy! Damn! We've felt it but why? What happened here Lucy?" Loke softly talking on the unconscious girl. He turned his attention and growled at the two guys who are still stunned on their spot. "What the hell happened?" he said growling with the murderous look in his face.

"We don't really know, we just found her keys not too far away from here and saw her in that state. Maybe you can tell us. You're her spirit so we suppose you know what happened," Laxus said with Loke.

"No. I am sorry for snapping at you. We just feel that something is wrong with her; I think that she dropped our keys since her magical power is too far from our keys, too far that I can't summon myself to check what is happening with her and that makes me feel frustrated," Loke said frustratedly clutching his air in his arms, wanting to punch something just to vent out his frustrations for his failure of protecting his master. Guilt is rising from his chest.

At that time, when Lucy saved him from his impending doom, he made a promise to the Spirit King to always protect his master to atone his sin. However, for him, that promise does not only mean that. He promised to himself that he will always protect Lucy with his life, not just as his master but also as his dearest friend. His friend that shows selfless love to all her spirits. His friend that will do anything just to save someone who she thinks worthy of saving.

He always smiles as he remembers that day. At that time, he can't consider himself as a close friend of Lucy since he always runs away just seeing the shadow of the celestial mage. But Lucy didn't give up on him and opened the gate for him so he can return to his world. He tears up upon remembering all this and looking at the form of his friend. He feels that he is an idiot for not able to protect her. He feels greater remorse. He wants to knock out the living daylight out of the guy who did this.

"Loke, I think we should move Lucy from here. Let's go to the guild –," Gajeel was cut short by Loke.

"No, not the guild. I don't think she will like her guildmates to see her in this condition," Loke retorted.

"But we need to inform the –" Gajeel rebutted again.

"No can do. Please, I know Lucy, she will choose to suffer alone than let her nakama pity her situation."

Upon saying that, the two fall into silence thinking the same thing. Why did Loke say that? Was there a situation that the blonde girl suffered alone? Maybe there is since her spirits can sense her emotions. But they can't believe it since she was always so cheerful and bright.

"Okay we can go to our house, let's move. Gajeel, please report to Jiji later on regarding our mission. Will also tell him of Blondie's situation," Laxus said picking up the blonde on the ground and teleported them in their house.

…...

At Laxus' house...

Upon their arrival at Laxus house and setting Lucy at the bed of his guest room, Loke goes back to the spirit realm to inform the others of their master's situation. But he immediately goes back at his master's side. Instead of feeling relieve, all the spirits became even more worried when they can't feel the magic power of their master earlier. Her keys are continuously glowing. They cannot be put at ease until they feel their master's touch.

Virgo popped out of nowhere carrying a dress for her master. "'Hime," she said. You cannot see any trace of concern from the stoic face of the maid but they all know that she is concerned, since she's one of his faithful spirits.

Virgo took care of cleaning up and dressing Lucy. She applied an ointment on the now visible marks in Lucy's skin. She looks closely in her sleeping form and reached out to stroke her hair. "Sleep well Hime." She leaves after ensuring everything is alright but not before looking at the two guys intently. "Nii-san, I'm going back now," briefly acknowledging Loke and disappearing in an instant. Loke just give a brief nod at her.

Laxus and Gajeel sweat dropped on the looks that the maid spirit gave them. It is like giving a fair warning, however, they cannot say since there is no emotion on her face.

'Geez, what's with that maid of her?' Gajeel thought.

'Did I just receive a death threat (more of a death glare)?' Laxus thought.

"You can also go back now Loke, we'll watch Lucy from here. You don't have anything to worry about. In any case, we'll keep her keys close to her," Laxus said reassuringly to Loke, besides he knows that even if Loke uses his own magical power part of it is still coming from Lucy's power as well.

"Okay, I'll leave the princess in her slumber. Thank you for saving her." Loke looks at her lovingly. 'I am sorry Lucy. I promise I will not let this happen again. Everything will be fine. All your spirits are here to support you.' He kissed her forehead before disappearing in the spirit realm.

"Laxus, I'll go in the guild for now and inform the master. Watch over her," Gajeel gently remove the strands of hair that falls on her face and clipped it behind her ear. 'Relax for now Bunny. We're here to help you. I promise that you need not be alone on this.' With the last long glance and vow, he takes off to the guild.

Just this once, you cannot see the normal scowl on the face of Laxus Dreyar, instead he is staring gently with the girl in his bed. He's still sitting on the chair beside her. He cannot believe on how this day turns out. Not expecting that he will return to Magnolia seeing the blonde girl in this state. 'What is going to happen now?' Come morning, will they be able to see the light in her eyes? Will they be able to hear her carefree laughs and childish antics? Will they be able to see the fire in her spirit whenever someone pisses her off?

'What actually happened Lucy? Who did this to you?' He has lot of questions. And until he doesn't know the answers and doesn't get the revenge that she deserves so, he promised to care and be with his nakama. Nobody disgraces Fairy Tail and comes unscathed. Nobody threatened his family and goes away with it freely. He laughs a soft laugh. 'This is too ironic.' Once upon a time, he is one of those guys who threatened his family.

With that vow made, he leaves the room of the girl and goes to his own room. He need not worry, if anything happens, his room has an adjacent door to hers. Plus, he is a light sleeper. This is a pretty tiring day. He let himself succumb to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Hiding Emotions

**CHAPTER 2 – HIDING EMOTIONS**

A/N: Hi everyone, it's my first attempt to write a fanfiction. English is not my first language so I am sorry for the grammar mistakes and for some errors. Please bear with me please.

I want to clear that this happens after the Battle of Tartarus but in my story the guild did not disband. I can do anything with my story right?

I do not own Fairy Tail.

….….

She woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. She guessed that it is still evening from the way the moonlight illuminates the room. Somehow being in this strange place does not scare her. She let her eyes roam around and noticed that the room is surprisingly big and neat. 'At least I am not sleeping in a garbage dump of a room unlike that of Natsu-.' She shakes her head and sighed. 'This is no time thinking of that idiot of a dragon slayer.' She smiled sadly just thinking of him. She noticed that her whip and keys are placed in the bedside table and came to pick it up. She walked in the door leading to the balcony that she saw earlier.

She stares in the moon forlornly while stroking her keys to reassure them that she's okay. She can feel her spirits restlessness. Just then, she felt someone stand beside her. No one dares to speak though. They just stand there in silence and just like her look in the sky above. It is as if they know that just being with her gives her comfort. A minute or two passed and she decided to break the silence between them.

"Loke. Virgo," she said.

The two spirits just stared at her waiting for their master to continue. Worry and relief laced their faces.

She smiled reassuringly to both spirits. "Please do not worry so much about me. Please tell others that I am safe and okay," she said touching each of her keys gently.

"But Lucy, just tell us what –," Loke was interrupted when he felt Virgo touched his arm to stopped what he's about to say. "Nii-san," Virgo's silent plea.

She gave a silent thanks to Virgo. "Loke please, I don't want to talk about it yet. You see how beautiful the moon and stars tonight? Stay a little longer and watch it with me please?" With that she gave her undivided attention to the objects above them as if really fascinated by it.

They saw their master's calm demeanour. They don't know what she is thinking or if she's even thinking something at the moment. She just stood there and gazed nonchalantly. They can't even read her. Her eyes do not held any emotions but it is not blank, they just can't decipher what it is. Her face is far from stoic unlike her spirit Virgo.

Loke studied her for a moment and frowned at what he saw. He doesn't like it. Her master used to be a mirror of emotions. He doesn't like this fake calmness that she's emitting. Not being mean but he prefers to see her breakdown to tears just like a crybaby that she is. He knows that crying it out will help her ease her sadness and anger. If she continues to be like this, her frustrations will build up overtime. 'Lucy I hope you talk to us sooner. Please don't shut us out. I know you are stronger than this,' he thought still looking at her thoroughly. He decided not to push the matter for now but it doesn't mean that he will tolerate her crazy antic.

"I want to know where I am," she inquired a moment later. It is ridiculous but she only realized now that she is at some stranger's house.

"Hime you are at Laxus-sama's house"

"Hmmm…," she just said and sighed. It's funny how she ends up at her nakama's house. She sighed again and softly chuckled thinking how much sighing she's been doing now.

Her chuckling earned an amuse glare from her two spirit.

"Hime-sama is sure weird."

"Yeah Virgo, she is weird."

With that, the three shared a hearty laugh breaking the cold atmosphere earlier. The two spirits are now relaxed thinking the same thing. 'There is hope to this.' She even earned their deepest respect. Their master is truly strong. They are happy for this little moment for they are not sure when it is going to last. With both smiles, the two spirits returned to the spirit world.

' _You know Luce you are really weird.'_

' _Aye. As in realllllyyyy weird Lushi.'_

Her earlier happiness was replaced by a tiny pinch at her chest for that brief memory. She shakes her head repeatedly to stop her memory.

"Open Gate of the Lyre! Lyra!"

"Open Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!"

"It's good to see you Lucy." Lyra said with smile on her face. She knows what is happening and the leader of the zodiac informed everyone to act normally with Lucy. She's glad that her master called her at a time like this that means she will be able to somewhat help her.

"Pun-pun!"

"Hello Plue. Hello Lyra."

She hugged Plue to her chest and kissed the top of his head. She is with Plue that night and felt relieve that Plue returned to the spirit world safely. Then she talked to Lyra. "Let's go seat at the bench over there. I am little tired standing up here."

When they are seated. "Ne, Lyra. You know Mama used to sing for me when I was a child. Somehow, it always makes me calm. Can you sing for me Lyra?" she said as she gently laid her head at Lyra's shoulder.

"Anything for you Lucy. What do you like me to sing?"

"Hmmm, anything you like Lyra." And then she closed her eyes as she waits for Lyra to start.

Then she begins to stroke her harp. Playing a beautiful symphony in the air. It is the same melody that she plays when they are in the Galuna Island guarding Deliora.

A lot has happened now. Hearing Lyra's beautiful voice makes her remember her adventure with Fairy Tail.

-From her fist day joining her dream guild.

-Her first mission with Natsu and Happy.

-The time Team Natsu's were formed.

-How they stole an S-class mission and Gray's reunion with Lyon and the frozen monster Deliora.

-The Phantom guild's attack leading to their fateful meeting with Gajeel and Juvia.

-The return of the fallen star Loke. Earning his friendship with him and meeting moustache man. She smiled remembering the Spirit King.

-Meeting Erza's old friends and the first time she saw Erza cried and so lonely.

-Battle of Fairy Tail. Laxus excommunication. Fantasia's parade.

-Nirvana and battle with Oracion Seis wherein they formed an alliance with the other guilds. Their sad goodbye with Cait Shelter who raised Wendy and Carla.

-Return of Lisanna from Edolas. Return of Mystogan to Edolas. She also smiled as she remembered that Gajeel finally owned his exceed Pantherlily. They can see how really frustrated he was when he saw Natsu and Wendy with their own exceeds.

-S-class exam at Tenrou Island and attacked of Acnologia.

-The seven years' time skipped. Leaving their nakamas behind whom patiently waited for their return

-Winning at the Grand Magic Games and returning Fairy Tail to its former glory. Their battle with the dragons.

-Their last battle with Tartarus. The dragon slayers meeting all their dragons. And…. Losing Aquarius. She tears up upon remembering her spirit but she stoned herself not to cry.

She's the happiest when she is with Fairy Tail.

( _A/N: This is the English version of that song. Please also note that the song lyrics is in italics)_

 _-Words are born into air_

 _-And quickly fade out in the wind_

 _-But they find their way inside you_

 _-Wherever they live on forevermore…_

 _-When the skies are dark and full of rain_

 _-Look inside your heart_

 _-The light, so warm will come and glow_

 _-Shining just like the sun…_

And this night…

She started singing with Lyra. She doesn't care if her voice is not as good as her.

"- _Y-you can see, just how much you've g-grown… H-how s-strong you are….,_ " and with that she started shivering still trying to control her emotions but slowly feel that she does not have a hold in it anymore. She released a soft sob. She continues to sing while sniffling. She embraced Lyra while burying her face at her shoulders.

"- _You can see, just how much you've grown. How strong you are."_ Lyra slightly looked at the form of the shivering girl with teary eyes but continue singing and harping. She looks at her directly saying these words while thinking, 'Yes Lucy you've grown so much. You've faced challenges, a lot of it, and you never give up. We, your spirits, are witnessed to that. You've come this far. We know that you are strong enough to overcome this.' "- _A love will open up to you. And it starts from the day that you, first heard those words-."_

"… _A l-love will open up to you. And it starts from the d-day that you, first heard those w-words,_ " she can't helped but breakdown into tears embracing and holding onto Lyra for her dear life. Plue looks up at her crying while shivering. She let all her sorrows go with that cry. She didn't know that Lyra's song will have this effect on her. She just wanted to calm her nerves when she summoned her. But now, she can't pretend anymore. She cannot pretend that all this events do not affect her. Who is she kidding? Even her spirits, being the faithful spirits they are, felt it, but did not bug her to it. She felt a lot of emotions right now.

'Mama, will you also sing to me this way if you were here? Will you hold me in your arms and comfort me? I miss you Mama.'

Lyra stopped harping and just stayed in her arms. She gently caressed the girl's hair giving her the comfort that she really needed. She did not ask questions. She just sat there and pats her back from time to time. Finally, she heard her cries turns to soft whimpers then to sniffles. A moment later, she feels the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

"I think she must have fallen asleep," sensing the man standing just behind them.

He acknowledged Lyra with a nod and took the sleeping form of Lucy from Lyra. He put her gently in the bed and tucked her blanket just under her chin. He does not have the heart of stone to not feel pity to the girl lying in the bed. He thought once that crying is a sign of weakness and hated everything that signifies it. But he thinks differently now. Though, he knows that seeing her cry is far from showing her weakness.

Earlier, when Laxus heard a movement in the adjacent room, he knew that Lucy had woken up. He didn't go immediately to her but tried to observe for a moment. With his sensitive hearing, he wanted to know what she's going to do next. Then, he just heard gentle movements but not walking through the bedroom's door to walk out of the stranger's house. He did not even sense panic in her. That's when he decided to get up and walked to her room.

The room is empty. But he saw the silhouette of the girl in the room's balcony. He's torn if he's going to approach the girl or not. To talk to her or let her think for a while. He moves a little closer to look at the form of the girl. She is looking at the dark night. And he slightly blushed seeing how the moon illuminates her face and hair creating a halo just above her head. She looks ethereal. Her golden locks are shining in the moonlight. Her hair and loose white dress (care of her spirit) seem like dancing from the gentle breeze. But he frowned, noticing how her eyes are lacking light from it. That's when he noticed that two of her spirits joined her in silence. He leaned in the room's door, arms crossed at his chest and observed further. There's no real communication happened between the three. Most of their time was spent in silence.

And then he heard her chuckle or did he? He's not really sure.

" _Hime-sama is sure weird."_

" _Yeah Virgo, she is weird."_

Seeing the three laughing together tugged a string in his heart. He proudly smiled. 'Somehow, I know you will be able to pick up the pieces of yourself one step at a time Blondie. If that chuckle and laugh is evidence that light does not totally leave you, then I know you're going to be okay.'

That is when the two spirits took their leave but not long after she summoned another two of her spirits. One is the little shivering snowman that he always saw with her every morning when she walks through the guild. 'Sure thing, she has weird spirits. Maybe that is why Salamander often calls her weird.' And another weird looking girl sporting a pink bonnet and blue dress. He sweat dropped. 'She looks like a human Happy. With Happy wings and Happy face with two round blush marks. Weird,' he murmured.

This spirit girl sure knows how to sing and what to sing. He listened for a while to that sweet voice. Every word brought a sense of nostalgia. ' _-When the skies are dark and full of rain... Look inside your heart… The light, so warm will come and glow… Shining just like the sun…'_ His lips formed in a small smile. Then he heard Lucy sing with her spirit. Singing then sniffling then singing then sniffling. Then he heard it. Her soul-shattering cry. He immediately approached the group and saw how the girl is holding on for her dear life while pouring her emotions to her spirit. And he, he just stood there behind them frozen. He doesn't know what to do with that kind of situation. He let the spirit comfort her and wait for the girl to calm down. He knew that he should do something but also perfectly knew that it is better to leave the girl as she is.

He gently caresses her hair. She looks so peaceful now in her sleep. Lyra walked slowly with Plue in her arms and as she approached the bed, she gently put him beside their master and bid a silent goodbye. Plue hugged Lucy instantly.

"So are you staying with her for the night small guy?" Laxus asked.

"Pu-puun," Plue nodded.

"Watch her and don't make her cry, okay?"

"Pun-pun," he once again nodded.

"Okay Blondie, seems like you have your little bodyguard here. Good night again." Laxus tapped the shivering snowman's head. He then looked at Lucy and gently patted her head and leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss in her forehead. "No more worries for the night," he whispered in her ear and left the room with a heavy heart.


	3. Chapter 3 Confession

**CHAPTER 3**

 **A/N: I wanna say thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story. And sorry if it took longer to update this one. Been busy moving to another country so I'm still adjusting with the new surroundings and people around here. Thank you!**

 **Again, sorry for some mistakes and errors as English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not my story.**

"So are you staying with her for the night small guy?" Laxus asked.

"Pu-puun," Plue nodded.

"Watch her and don't make her cry, okay?"

"Pun-pun," he once again nodded.

"Okay Blondie seems like you have your little bodyguard here. Good night again." Laxus tapped the shivering snowman's head. He then pat Lucy's head and leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss in her forehead.

Once again, she woke up cuddling Plue some time early in the morning. She immediately took her leave before anyone sees her leaving the house. She knew that she should have said thank you to Laxus for letting her stay for the night and helping her but decided against it as she is not yet ready for confrontations. With the help of Pyxis, her compass spirit, she was able to locate her apartment since she is not familiar where on earth Laxus' house is situated.

Once she was inside of her apartment, she thanked Plue and immediately sent him back to the Spirit World. She plopped down to her bed and curled there. She decided that she will not go to the guild today. Missing one day at the guild will not raise suspicion with her guildmates. As much as she wanted to take a longer leave, she knows that her nakama will start to pry on what's happening with her. "I think I will deal with Laxus tomorrow. Thankfully, he's not the one to mind other else's business."

…...

How did she not think otherwise? Of course, she cannot believe her eyes. Not just one dragon slayer is in her apartment but two! And the two is making themselves comfortable with her room. Laxus is seated across her desk while reading through her manuscript. While the other dragon slayer, namely Gajeel, is ransacking through her fridge while munching something in his mouth.

"And what the hell are you two doing in my house?" she said pretending to be mad at them but doesn't have the spirit to kick their butts out of her house.

"So sleeping bunny is finally awake huh?" Gajeel said smirking.

"Yes and who give you permission to read through my novel? Put it inside Laxus, I promised Levy that she'd be the first one to read it," she scolded Laxus. "What's with all these people reading through my novel, Erza, Gray, Natsu and now Laxus?" muttering to herself while pouting which earned a smirk from the two dragon slayers. She knew then that the two heard her whining. 'Stupid dragon slayers hearing.'

"And Gajeel, make sure that I still have something to use after you munched through my utensils or else you need to replace it."

"Giihee, don't worry I'll mold you another one using my iron."

"Better, at least it will be foolproof, you cannot eat it the next time you think you can barge in my house"

"You're saying something bunny?" Gajeel raised his brow at her.

"Nothing. Did you hear something Laxus?" she said feigning innocence while turning her attention to Laxus. Laxus just shrugged and smiled sarcastically to Gajeel.

"So why are you here two? I don't think you just went here to read and eat or to hang around. I expect it with Team Natsu but not with you." Although, she has a pretty good guess on what they are up to, especially Laxus. But why bring Gajeel here?

…

Earlier…

He grumpily woke up from the sound of someone knocking at the door, mentally cursing whoever is outside disturbing his sleep. Reluctantly, he slides down from the bed and went to answer the door.

Upon seeing Gajeel in the doorstep, he suddenly remembered the event that took place last night. He let Gajeel in and nods at him with mutual understanding. He went upstairs to check for the sleeping blonde, only to find out an empty room and sheets neatly folded. He stormed out of the room and went back to Gajeel.

"I think Blondie must have left early in the morning," he calmly informed Gajeel.

"I think? You are not sure? You didn't even feel that she left your house? That's lame Laxus," Gajeel said. "Well, anyway, let's head to the guild together. Master is not there last night so I wasn't able to inform him of the events that took place. Maybe, Bunny Girl might be in the guild now too."

"Just go ahead. I still need to do something. Wait for me before reporting to Jiji," he said before slamming the door in Gajeel's face as he dismissed him.

"Damn bastard," Gajeel muttered to himself.

…

Gajeel walked inside the guild greeted by Mirajane at the bar. "Good morning Gajeel."

"Morning Demon," he said while walking to his usual spot. He saw that the Shrimp is already there and as usual reading her book while surrounded by the bickering Jet and Droy, trying so much to get her attention.

"Your usual Gajeel?" Mira shouted at him asking him for his breakfast. "Yeah, make an extra serving of iron," he said looking around the guild, secretly looking for a golden piece of head and his black exceed.

"Morning Gajeel, you're early today. How's your mission with Laxus?" Levy asked without lifting her eyes away from the book. When he didn't answer, Levy looked at him for a moment and said, "looking for something?"

"Morning Shrimp. Where's Lily? I didn't see him last night at our house when I get back," he asked but he's not really concerned with his exceed.

"Hmmm, I saw him earlier with Erza. Might gone to the training ground to spar," she said. "So how's your week long mission?"

"Boring. We didn't find anything," he said shrugging his shoulder, doesn't like to give further details in their mission.

"Alright," she said dismissing the topic. She looked through the guild door expecting someone to enter. "Hmm, I wonder why Lu-chan is late today. She said she's going to give me the next chapter of her novel. I can't wait to read what happens next!" Levy squealed in delight and excitement.

"Tch. Annoying fangirl!" he muttered while munching through his breakfast brought earlier by Kinana.

"Whatever Gajeel!" Levy said with a nerve popping in her head, hitting him with the book she's holding. "I can't wait for Lu-chan, she's much better company than you!"

Gajeel just smirked and shrugged his shoulder as his response. From time to time, he let his gaze fall at the guild's door expecting for a bunny to arrive. Instead, the blonde freak guy walks silently with his usual scowl in the face greeted by the demon at the bar. Laxus noticed him and gestured for him to follow him to Master's office.

…

The three took a while discussing their mission and the event that took place last night. It turned out that the information they got is just a rumor. Ivan Dreyar is still missing in action. The mission just took longer because they had a hard time infiltrating the dark guild plus the two dragon slayers have poor coordination.

The three walked out of Master's office and pause on the balcony. They observed their guild members who are having an all-out brawl below, of course, courtesy of Natsu, Gray, and half of the male mage population minus Gajeel. The guild is still half okay since Erza is still sitting at her table focusing on eating her favorite strawberry cake, not minding the chaos around her. Elfman is still shouting who knows manly things out of nowhere earning a deathly glare from Evergreen from the Raijinshuu table. Cana is drinking her barrel of alcohol. Juvia is standing behind a pillar cheering her Gray-sama.

"Well then, we'll observe her for now. You said that there is no sign that there's a fight broke out. If you can also talk to her, that's better. But until we don't know if there's a threat or none to her, please watch her closely," Makarov reminded her two child.

"You don't need to tell me what to do old man. See you later," Gajeel walked downstairs and a moment later joined in the brawl.

"It seems that she's not going here today. I'll be going Jiji, I think I'll pay her a visit," Laxus walked out lifting his hand in goodbye to Makarov without looking at him. As he neared the guild door, he felt someone is approaching him.

"Hey Laxus fight me!" Natsu shouted and attacked him with a burning fist. But before Natsu's attack land on him, he sidestepped causing Natsu to land face first in the guild door. Laxus just smirked and walked out of the door.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Happy flew above Natsu half concerned with his partner.

"I'm okay Happy."

"Alright if you say so, I'm going back to Carla," Happy said putting his paws at his mouth hiding his smiling face at his partner's position. He flew back to Wendy and Carla's table, not moment later offering a fish to Carla.

"Geez Happy. You're not really concerned, aren't you?"

"Aye sir!" Happy shouting at him happily.

Standing up, "hey Ice Prick, Tin can, where are you two hiding? Chickening out already?" Natsu shouted, looking at his early opponents.

"What are you saying, Flametard? Ice Make Lancer," Gray shouted, attacking Natsu out of nowhere.

"Ha, I'm outta here," Gajeel said leaving the two fighting. "Oi Metalhead, where are you going?" Natsu said while blocking Gray's attack.

"Gotta run. See you later freaks! Lily, I'll meet you in the house later," Gajeel said before walking out. "Bye Shrimp!"

"Bye Gajeel," Lily and Levy said waving goodbye at Gajeel.

"Running is not manly!" Elfman shouted.

After finishing her cake, Erza approached the two fighting men. "Hey Natsu, Gray, that's enough! Let's go in a mission. Where is Lucy?" Erza holding both of Natsu and Gray's head violently hitting them with her armored chest.

"Lu-chan did not go in the guild today," Levy said approaching the three.

"Maybe she decided to work on her novel. Well, she seldom takes a free time for herself, so let her be," Gray reasoned for her absence.

"LOVE-RIVAL! Gray-sama always knows where you are and what you are doing!" Juvia said behind the pillar while biting the end of her dress.

Her Gray-sama and Love Rival, hugging each other in the bed! _'Gray, I feel like not going in the guild today. Just tell them that I'm working on my novel, okay?'_ she said while cuddling closely at Gray's bare chest. Gray pulled her closer and kissed her on the head. _'Okay Lucy. Take your time Love, you should get your day off from time to time too,'_ he said while gently caressing Lucy's hair. They looked each other in the eyes lovingly and their faces getting closer and closer and closer…

"Oi Juvia, not gonna happen!" Gray sweatdropped at Juvia's wild imagination. Everyone else's do the same.

"Hai Gray-saaamaaaaa, Juvia knows you're faithful to Juvia," Juvia said with a heart in her eyes, happy that her Gray-sama talked to her. Her attitude turned from complete 180 degrees immediately, from the murderous looked on her face to a lovesick girl.

"Let's go tomorrow then," Erza dismissing everyone and ordering her fourth slice of cake to Mira. "Gray and Natsu, enough of your fighting already or I am gonna skin you alive."

"Aye!" the two said shaking while hugging each other.

"Skinning is manly!" Elfman shouted again at the background holding out a beer as he competed with Cana for a drinking contest.

"Hey Happy, let's go fishing. Lis you wanna come?" Natsu asked Happy and Lisanna.

"Mira-nee, can I come with Natsu and Happy?" Lisanna asked permission from her sister. "Ara ara, but be back before the sun sets Lisanna. Kinana and I still need you in serving dinner at the guild tonight," Mirajane said smiling sweetly to Natsu and Lisanna.

"Hai Mira-nee. Let's go Natsu, Happy."

"Aye Sir!" both of them excitedly said.

"Hmm, Natsu, are you sure it's okay that we don't visit Lushi today?" Happy asked worryingly. "You know, she seems weirder every day."

"I think she's fine Happy. Maybe Gray is right she's just working on her novel today," he said reassuring Happy.

"If you say so Natsu," Happy said but deep inside he feels that there is something going on with their partner. 'I'll just visit Lushi tonight,' he thought with a firm resolution. Lisanna approached the two and whispered something to Happy.

"Hey Happy, Wendy and Carla said you can stay at their place tonight," Lisanna whispered to Happy while teasing the blue exceed at the same time. With a heart forming in his eyes, he asked Lisanna, "Is that true Lisanna?"

Lisanna just nodded happily at him. "Carla, is it true? Is it true?" he excitedly asked the white exceed. "Hmp," Carla only said at lovesick exceed, crossing her paws over her chest and ignoring the he-cat. "Okay, see you later Carla and Wendy." And with that, forgetting his earlier resolved, flying back to the two waiting mages.

…...

The moment Gajeel stepped out of the guild; he immediately followed Laxus knowing that the man will go to Lucy's place.

"Why are you following me Metalhead?"

"Who said I am, Lightning Freak?

"Whatever, so what are you going to say to her when we got there?" Laxus asked.

"Tch. I don't know. You do the talking; I'll just check how she is doing," Gajeel said acting as if he doesn't care. But deep inside, he does care. Bunny girl is one of his closest friends in Fairy Tail along with Shrimp and Lily. He'd do anything for the two best friends. It's not about him feeling guilty during the Phantom days attack but the two women showed him how it is to be a truly reformed person. Shrimp just being by his side always and doing job together with Shadow Gear is enough for him to feel that he belonged in the guild. While bunny girl, being true to the meaning of her name, 'the light bringer', had talked to him before on how to reach out with everyone in the guild when she noticed that he's having a hard time to interact with the other guild members. Gone were his dark days that he thought that he can live alone and doesn't need the care of anyone. In Fairy Tail, he learned the true meaning of nakama. So, the two women held a soft spot in the metallic heart of his. No one knew that he and Lily would join the two sometimes when visiting their favorite book café. The two would silently read while he and Lily scanned the books around and ordered all the available food (special order of metals and kiwi) in the cafe. Shrimp would often end up annoyed at him when trying to give him some book to read but ends up reading only the first paragraph before dozing off while Bunny Girl would just laugh at them inside the café but was the first one to kick his ass when they're outside the store for being annoying.

"You're really concerned at her Gajeel, aren't you?" Laxus pry further.

"Not your damn business," he just said. He's concerned yes, but he's not going softie especially when Laxus is around.

"I care you know. After being excommunicated, I have time to reflect for all the things that I've done and failed to do. I realized that I pushed everyone away from me because I am power-hungry. At my lonesome times, I realized that I cannot live just by myself. It's lonely being alone out there. I regret everything that I've done, especially pushing away the family that truly cared for me. I was happy when I had the chance to meet everyone again at Tenrou and after going back from the island. I never expected to be welcomed by the guild including those that I never paid attention before because of their supposed weakness. I value this family, and by that I do not mean the Fairy Tail as the guild but the people itself, more than you think Gajeel," Laxus said hoping that Gajeel come across the meaning of his words.

"Damn, you're going soft Laxus!" Gajeel grunted teasingly.

Laxus just shrugged his shoulder and gave a soft pat at Gajeel's back. They are now outside Lucy's apartment. Gajeel acted to leap at Lucy's window.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Laxus asked looking at Gajeel ready to climb up the roof.

"Going inside, what else?" he ignored Laxus and readying himself to jump.

"Tch. There's a door inside, in case you are not informed." Laxus informed him.

"So do you expect to knock there and expect Bunny girl to welcome you with open arms?" He's now near Lucy's window.

"No, but I have a key with me." Seems like Mirajane distributed to all the guild members key to Lucy's apartment in case of emergency. "I'm sure you have your own copy."

"Giihee, it's more fun this way." Gajeel said smirking.

Laxus just shakes his head disapprovingly and head inside.

…..

"Speak up," she commanded.

"We know you know why we're here Blondie."

"Well, I can guess Laxus but the two of you?" she said, still not willing to give herself away. "It' getting late, do you want me to fix you anything for dinner?" asking the two but she's already in her fridge and looking for something to cook. It's obvious that she's just prolonging the inevitable. "Hmm, is curry and rice okay for you two?"

The two just nodded, allowing her to stall for time. Gajeel heading to her now vacated bed and lay comfortably there while Laxus continuing his interrupted reading. Surprisingly, the novel that he's reading is really interesting. He just finished earlier her completed work "Seeking of the Clock" and now he's reading the unfinished novel that she said is reserved for the Bookworm.

By the time that she's finished cooking, she came to her room to call the two and found the two dragon slayers still on the position they were in. Gajeel lying and humming to his newly composed song which mainly consists of "Sho Bee Doo Bop Sha La La", at least that's what she heard, obviously giving Laxus a terrible headache. And Laxus, trying hard as he might to focus on her novel, but cannot ignore the other dragon slayer's singing, sending a deathly glare from time to time to the oblivious Gajeel. She laughed at the sight of them. She cannot imagine that the two can tolerate each other's presence. If it is Natsu and Gray plus Erza around, her room will definitely be a total chaos. Happy may not join the fight but used the walls of her apartment to sharpen his claws. Wendy and Carla are her only sane visitors when working with Team Natsu.

"Hey, you two. Food is ready," catching the attention of the slayers.

Sitting at the table, Gajeel immediately digs in the food. The two very much reminded him of Natsu and Gray. Gajeel with Natsu, chomping down the food as if there is no tomorrow while Laxus with Gray, with a little finesse when eating.

"Really, Gajeel? After almost emptying my fridge, you can still eat like that?" she said teasingly.

"Shuddap Bunny girl," Gajeel said in between food.

"I don't know that you have it in you Blondie. You can actually cook huh?" Laxus said, slightly praising her cooking.

"It's either I cook or I starve. Well, I choose not to starve obviously," she said.

"Honestly, this is great. You can actually partner with Mira and cook for the whole guild. Just tell us if you're already tired on going to missions, we can suggest to Jiji to put you inside the kitchen," Laxus winked at her while Gajeel just groaned approvingly.

"Baka, and slave around just to feed the whole town? With Natsu and Gajeel around it's like feeding the whole Magnolia. No thanks I'll pass," Gajeel raised his eyebrow at what she said and she just smiled at his reaction.

They stayed there until they finished eating. She then served the two a tea after their meal.

"So," it was Laxus to first break the silence.

"So?" Lucy repeated.

"We're together when we found you last night," Gajeel said without preliminaries. He's tired running around in circles, that's what they've been doing earlier.

Lucy gasped. So that explains why Gajeel is also barging in her apartment. Of course, they want answers.

"We are checking if you got home safely since you just disappeared from my house and you didn't make an appearance in the guild."

"Well you can see now that I'm okay. Then that means you'll leave me alone now?" she said looking at the table.

"Lucy," Gajeel seriously said. Flinching as he said her real name. She knows that when Gajeel does that he meant business. Gajeel never called her and Levy by their name. It was always Bunny girl and Shrimp for them. At the beginning, she was greatly annoyed at him calling them that. First, she just wears that suit once, well, twice to be exact if you count the punishment of the losing group in the Grand Magic Tournament, of course for her, care of Gajeel. And second, it was not very creative. But once Gajeel use that tone and that name, his either extremely pissed off or his getting really serious.

"Lucy," after a while Laxus said. So they are really being serious now. No more blondie for Laxus.

She just kept quiet and looked intently at the table in front of her.

…

"Fishy fishy fishy!" Happy jumped happily. They were able to catch six big fishes, one each by Lisanna and Happy and the rest by Natsu.

"Come here Mr. Fishy," taking the two big fish and putting it inside his backpack. "Natsu, don't eat the entire fish okay? And remember do not cook, fry, or roast them all, it's always tasty when it's raw. I'm just spending the night with Wendy and Carla," Happy said dreamily while readying to leave before the two mages. "I'm heading back tp the guild. Lisanna are you going with me now?"

"Nah Happy, go ahead. I still have time before the sun sets. Maybe we can still catch fish, that means more fishes for you when you get home," she said smiling.

"Okay Lisanna do your best," Happy cheering her on. "Bye, see you two!"

"Bye Happy!" Natsu waved at his exceed.

Natsu and Lisanna sat silently while holding out their fishing rod. However, their focused is not on the rod but on the orange horizon above.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lisanna asked Natsu while still looking in the sky above.

"Yes, as beautiful as you are," Natsu said while looking at the magnificent sight.

Lisanna instantly turned her head at Natsu who was still looking at the sky above. She blushed when she realized what he just said. Staring at the boy before her, she can see his feature clearly, his boyish looks, pointy nose, slanty and expressive eyes, and his silly grin. She felt a tugged at her heart. She really likes this boy, her childhood sweetheart. She remembered when Happy was not born yet, that she asked him if she can be his wife someday.

' _When we grow up… can I be your wife?' Lisanna asked._

' _What are you talking about all of a sudden?' Natsu said blushing and flabbergasted._

Just like when they were kids looking at the setting sun

' _How pretty..' she said._

 _Natsu just nodded in agreement._

' _I wish this instant would last forever' she continued._

"Ne Natsu, what can you say now about the thing that I said to you three nights ago?" Lisanna asked him, hoping that she can finally hear his honest response.

 _Three nights ago… at the back of the guild._

' _Natsu, I like you!' finally having the courage to confess her feelings to Natsu._

' _I like you too Lis,' Natsu answered right away._

 _Lisanna was so happy that he hugged Natsu and kissed him on the lips. Natsu stared at her wide-eyed and in shocked. Her happiness is shortlived knowing Natsu as being dense as he is, that he only meant that he like her as his friend._

' _Natsu, I like you not just a friend but more than it.' Lisanna explained to his childhood friend._

' _What are you saying Lisanna?' he asked, confused at her._

' _I like you just like the way a woman likes a man, like how Juvia likes Gray or how Bisca loves Alzack. Like Erza loves Jellal or Evergreen to Elfman-nii and vice versa. Do you understand now Natsu?'_

 _Natsu nodded, he understands it perfectly but he was just shocked at her confession that he needs time to process it and would welcome any type of distractions at the moment. He understands it, just how Lisanna likes him, and he to her. But what confusing his heart right now is the same feeling that he likes Lisanna as much as he likes Lucy too. Yes, he didn't think that a time will come that he needs to choose between the two. So he just let his feelings grow for them. He likes their company. But he doesn't know who he likes better._

' _Ahmm Lis, can you give me time to think about it?'_

' _Sure Natsu, but always know that I like you. I want to spend more time with you, talk to you often, go on a mission with you or your team… if you just give me a chance,' she knows it is lame for her to confess and to admit all her feelings to Natsu since she is the girl but knowing the dragon slayer, she thinks that if she didn't take an action, there will be no progress for the two of them. She also doesn't forget the fact that Natsu might like someone else especially Lucy._

 _Lucy, she thought sadly. If anyone in the guild that might be her biggest rival it would be Lucy. But she always knows that as long as Natsu is happy, even if he doesn't choose her then she will be okay._

"Yes Lisanna, I like you too," Natsu said a moment later bringing her back to the present. Natsu gave her his toothy grin. With so much happiness she felt inside, she hugs Natsu and felt overwhelming happiness when he hugs her back. When they separated, he let his other arm wrapped around her shoulder while her head leaned at his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment while watching the sun sets.

"I'll be heading to the guild now or Mira-nee will kill me if I show any later than this."

"I'll walk with you Lis."

"No need Natsu, you can head straight home already. I'll be seeing you tomorrow Natsu," she said but before leaving, she gives Natsu a kiss on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4 Comfort

CHAPTER 4 - COMFORT

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

….

" _Yes Lisanna, I like you too," Natsu said a moment later bringing her back to the present. Natsu gave her his toothy grin. With so much happiness she felt inside, she hugs Natsu and felt overwhelming happiness when he hugs her back. When they separated, he let his other arm wrapped around her shoulder while her head leaned at his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment while watching the sun sets._

" _I'll be heading to the guild now or Mira-nee will kill me if I show any later than this."_

" _I'll walk with you Lis."_

" _No need Natsu, you can head straight home already. I'll be seeing you tomorrow Natsu," she said but before leaving, she gives Natsu a kiss on the lips._

….

Lisanna skipped happily in the guild, unmindful of the towering demon behind her.

"LISANNA!"

"M-mira-nee," Lisanna said nervously. She rushed inside the bar to avoid the angry demon, but even the said demon cannot affect her happy mood. "Gomen, I'll serve right away," turning her head to her sister, her smile is still plastered on her face.

"Ne?" Mira was left dumbfounded. Her sister is unusually very happy today.

….

"I have nothing to say to both of you," Lucy said to the two slayers not looking at them. She was tightly holding the cup of her tea with two hands as if seeking warmth there.

"Lucy, we know that we are not that best of friends. If anything, we did things to you before and for that we understand if you don't trust us," Laxus paused and looked intently on the blonde girl in front of them. "We're not here to push you to talk to us, we just wanted you to feel that if you ever needed someone, you can seek anyone of us."

"We're not here to interrogate you Bunny Girl, so relax. Just what the thunder freak said here, we'll give you the time that you needed but you don't have to keep your problem all to yourself.

"Are you saying all that out of pity?" Lucy asked them lifting her head to look intently at their eyes. "If you are not the one to found me last night, will you still offer your help to me?"

"No, sorry don't answer that, it's irrelevant." Lucy said immediately regretting her last question.

"It's not pity Bunny girl, it is called concern, baka," Gajeel grunted but teasing her for her choice of word.

Lucy smiled at Gajeel. The metal man surely knows how to lift up her mood. He may be hardheaded as he likes to portray to everyone else but for her, he is always that man with a soft heart. It's a good thing he always hangs out with Levy since somehow he acquired the softness from her best friend. And as for Laxus, she was shocked for the level of concern his showing towards her. She never expected in a thousand years that Laxus would reach out to her offering any assurances he could give. Save for a small hi hello or the occasional smiles they shared, she didn't remember having a real conversation with him.

"And, even if we weren't the one to find you last night Blondie, we'll always know that there is something wrong with you since you are always that loud and annoying blonde in the guild with a very sunny disposition."

"Hey! I thought you're comforting me?! How come you two started to insult me?" she scolded them, faking her anger. The three just laugh at each other.

She reached out her hands to them and held her hand to each. Laxus is seated on her right while Gajeel on her left. She took Laxus left hand and gently held it with her and Gajeel's right to her left.

"Thank you, you two," thanking them while looking at them sincerely. "I promise that I will talk to both of you when I'm ready but for now let me have the time to think about things. I too, cannot fully understand what just happened." The two slayers raised their brow with her last statement.

"I am happy that I can talk to you longer than we used to." She smiled at them. "I am happy just knowing that I can count on you. Actually, I am happy for your presence here as I don't wanna be alone yet. Honestly, I still don't want to think and remember… last night," her smile is slowly fading. She didn't want to wallow in her self-pity yet.

The two tightened their hold on her. "Cheer up Bunny girl, if you like we can go out and eat –"

"Tch. Really Metalhead? We just ate a while ago and you're still drinking tea. I didn't imagine you to be the glutton type," Laxus said annoyingly.

"Giihee, there's not enough metal here. Or we can take Bunny girl to her favorite book café," Gajeel said excitedly for his bright idea, he knows how much the girl enjoys a good book and a coffee at hand.

"Ahm no Gajeel, I don't think both of you will enjoy it. Plus I don't really want to go outside right now. I can prepare a dessert for you if you like while we talk anything under the sun here. You know, it's my opportunity to finally have a chat with you two," Lucy said smiling.

"A while ago you're eager to throw us out. Now you badly want our company huh?" Laxus said teasingly.

"Whatever Laxus!"

She immediately prepares a dessert for the three of them. It's a good thing that she stocked up her fridge with foods the other day. At first, they talked what occurred during the day in the guild. Then, talked about the missions that the Raijinshuu Tribe plus Laxus went to, Gajeel's solo missions and with Shadow Gear, and Team Natsu's missions. They bicker on whose team is the least destructive, of course, Lucy can't defend her team as everyone knows that they are the most destructive. They even talked openly the events during the Phantom and Fantasia which she discovered that the two still harbouring a guilty feeling. She admired the two for their strength. Then they talked personal matters, mostly about their childhood and their dreams.

Gajeel is being occasionally hit by Laxus' lightning when he said something to annoy the lightning slayer during their chatter while and he can only curse him since he knows how powerful the other slayer is.

Lucy is smiling and looking at the two with sleepy eyes as they bicker, happy that she was able to get to know them better. She was fighting really hard not to yawn and focus her eyes with the two of them but was startled when she felt a gentle pat on her head. She was not aware that during her fight to stay awake that she slip into unconsciousness and was taken notice by the two slayers. Feeling that she was being carried by someone but so sleepy to protest not to, she then felt the softness of her bed and snuggled deeply in the comfort of her sheets.

"Let's leave Gajeel…. through the door," Laxus immediately said when he saw that Gajeel, after laying the sleeping blonde on her bed, is on the act of leaving her apartment from where he entered earlier.

"Tch. Fine. I was just going to lock her window in case someone minded to offer her a visit."

….

This is the fifth time that he fell from his hammock. He tosses and turns, unable to get some sleep. It's not that he's not used to Happy not being around but felt something bothering him. Last night, waking up in his hammock with a blurry dream, he felt a sense of dread for something unknown to him.

"Geez, I can't sleep. Okay, I'll sleep in Luce bed!" with a determined looked on his face; he stormed out of the house and headed to his partner's apartment. He leapt through her apartment's window, seeing that the lights are already out, he knows that the girl is already sleeping. He raised his brow when he lifted the window and found out that the window is locked. He knows that her partner never locked her window or sleep with her window slightly opened as she much prefer the natural breeze on her skin. He creased his brow in irritation knowing that someone locked it for her; it doesn't help that he can smell a faint trace of two very familiar scents other than the girl's scent.

"Haha, in case of emergency, I always have this. Tada," he gets a platinum looking card and slid it in the space below. "Aha, and it opened!" He said triumphantly. It's an old trick that he learned a while back when he can't also enter Lucy's apartment. Back then, Lucy really gets annoyed with him and Happy that she intentionally locked her apartment away from them. For one week, he thought of things that he can use to unlock Lucy's window. Of course, he can always burn it down but that will make Lucy to get even madder at them.

As he entered through her window, he sat up from the other side of her bed and looked intently at the sleeping girl. Drinking from the sight of her beautiful partner, he gently tucked the strands of hair that falls to her face and caressed her soft hair gently. With a sad smile, he gently laid beside her partner, one arm tucked under his head as the other gently pulled her in a hug. He let himself be drowned in the sweet smell of the girl. He tucked the sheets together at them and closed his eyes.

" _Natsu, I like you."_

" _I like you."_

" _I like you."_

" _I like you too, Lisanna."_

'Damn!' He opened his eyes and looked again at the sleeping girl beside him. The echo of Lisanna's confession and his response is replaying repeatedly in his mind. 'Luce.' He thinks that it is the right decision at the moment. He likes Lisanna. He likes Lucy too but he realized that Lucy will only look at him as her partner, as her bestfriend. Nothing more. Last night, though it may be blurry, he dreamt of her rejecting him. So he's taken it as a sign that he should not pursue whatever feelings he has for the sleeping girl. Instead, let his feelings grow for his childhood friend. He is happy with his decision. He made Lisanna very happy and that's what important right? He just needs to kill his unwanted feelings toward the blonde girl and focus solely with Lisanna.

He felt her slightly move and snuggled closely to him, seeking for his warmth. He noticed that her exposed arm is chilly to his touch. He caressed her arm up and down with his hand to warm her chilled arm. Feeling that her skin's temperature return to normal, he hugged her closely once again and try to find some sleep.

….

"KYAHHH!" She woke up with someone pinning her in her bed, so in her panic she stumbled backwards, fell out of her bed and hit her head with the nearby table. She instantly grabbed her keys and ready to summon one of her spirits when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ouch, not so loud Luce," Natsu instantly sat up when he heard that the said girl is screaming in panic. He held his two hands at his ears to block off the sound that she created.

He noticed that Lucy didn't move in her current position and looked at him fearfully while her hand holding out her keys.

"You're so weird Luce. I can't sleep again tonight. And I didn't see you today in the guild so I decided to sleep here. Last night –," he said, not expecting the kind of reactions from her.

"L-last night?" she said interrupting him.

"After waking up last night, I felt a sense of foreboding. I felt dreadful, can't even understand why I am too bothered when I wake up last night at my house. And this night too, that's why I went to sleep here, knowing how comfortable your bed is." 'Plus smelling your scent makes me calm my nerves.' He added mentally.

"W-what happened last night?" she said.

"Huh? Well I remember drinking at some bar. Hmm I think I saw Bacchus along the way and drag me at some bar. Then I remembered waking up at my house and that's when the weird feeling starts," he said confused at her. "Why Luce?" He stretched out his hand to switch on her light lacrima to get a better look at her.

Lucy looked at him for a minute as if studying him and shakes her head from side to side. She relaxed her position, stood up and took a seat in the nearby couch.

Natsu did the same, studied her for a moment. It feels like his partner is not telling him anything. He creased his brows at the thought of something might be bothering her but didn't want to tell him about it. "Are you okay, Luce?" recalling the scent of the two slayers earlier. "Someone's bothering you? Just tell me Luce, I will punch the living daylight out of them," he said turning protective of his partner, clenching his right fist while punching his left hand.

She just looked at him with wide eyes then shook her head no. She can't bear it to say to him.

He intently gazed at her but just shrugged his shoulder in defeat. He knew that he can't push her to talk if she doesn't like to but knowing her she will spill it eventually. His frown was immediately replaced with his wide grin upon remembering something.

"Luce I remembered, since your my partner and my bestfriend, I want you to be the first one to hear the news," he said smiling widely at her.

"What is it Natsu?"

"Lisanna is my girlfriend now. I just said yes to her," Natsu said shyly while scratching the back of his head.

' _Lisanna is my girlfriend now. I just said yes to her.'_

' _Lisanna is my girlfriend now.'_

' _Lisanna.'_

' _My girlfriend'_

' _My girl.'_

She gasped clenching her fist near her chest. His words are echoing through her mind like a piercing blade through her heart. 'What is this pain?'

"Ahm," she cleared her throat and looked at him wide-eyed. "C-congratulations Natsu. I'm happy for you," she said shifting her look to the coffee table in front of her. She stood up to find some distraction and move a little over the light.

"You're weird Lucy. That isn't the kind of look of someone who is happy," Natsu raised his brow up and looked intently at her face.

"No. No." She shook her hand at her front repeatedly. "I was just shocked. Didn't see that you have it in you," she said faking her laugh. "I am happy to both of you," she smiled, secretly scolding herself for her reaction.

Seeing her smile, Natsu get off the bed and stand closely to her. She was taken aback by his closeness and stumbled a little farther from him. 'Happy is right. Lucy is acting really weird now.'

"Geez Luce, what do you mean by that? I am the best dragon slayer of all time!" he said while slamming his fist on his chest.

"Baka, having a girlfriend is not even related with you being the best dragon slayer."

"Whatever Luce!"

"Ahmm, Natsu!" she said afterwards, carefully selecting her words. Maybe, Natsu being in a relationship, is a good alibi to restrict him in her house. "Since you already have a girlfriend, please refrain in going to my house or sleeping here. Lisanna might not take it kindly –."

His grin was immediately replaced by a slight irritation on his face. "Why Luce? But you're my bestfriend. Even before it, I and Happy used to sneak here and sleep here all the time. Lisanna wouldn't mind," he said cutting her speech earlier.

"Of course, she would. Think of it like this, what would you feel when Lisanna goes to Gray's house to sleep over and just the two of them?"

"I'll kill Ice Prick for it," he shouted, getting angrier at the thought of Lisanna and Gray sleeping together.

"See that's what I'm saying. Lisanna will not like it." She explained.

"No, she will not. Because you're my bestfriend and Gray is not her bestfriend so it's different."

"No Natsu, it's the same."

"No, it's not. What are you implying? You don't want to be my bestfriend and partner anymore?" Natsu rebutted.

"No Natsu. Geez! Why are you making this complicated? I'm talking about privacy."

"So that is what it is. Why didn't you tell me and Happy before that you really don't like us here?" Natsu said angrily.

"That's not about it," she said clutching both of her hands in her hair, frustrated at her partner, tired on where their conversation is heading. "Just go away Natsu. We'll talk when you can hear reasons clearly," Lucy pushed him away back at her bed to walk away through her window. Eventhough, she told her a million times to use the door he always used her window.

Natsu gripped both of her wrists dangerously and looked at her intently, observing her form. She gasped at the sudden contact. Fear evident in her eyes. She saw how Natsu scanned her form dangerously and flinched when his hold on her is getting tighter. "N-natsu, let go," she said pleading. He didn't do as she says, and tightened his hold once more. "Please Natsu, you're hurting me." Realizing what he is doing, Natsu loosen his hold but did not let go. He saw her eyes brightening and looking at him fearfully.

"Where did you get it?" he said dangerously. 'Why didn't he notice it earlier?' He saw purple marks around her arms, neck and collarbone. And hickeys? He just restraint himself not to look at her legs since she was wearing a pajama, bet there are a lot of it down there. He is not as dense as they suppose he is, not to know what that marks mean. 'But who?' "I don't know you have a boyfriend Luce."

Her eyes widen at his question, realizing why he was scanning her earlier. He grabbed her arm from his hold and pushed him away from her. "Get out Natsu!" she commanded firmly.

"No!" Natsu stood his ground. "But you don't have a boyfriend. So someone – Luce," his eyes widened as something must have happened without him knowing. His body's temperature is getting hotter and hotter by the second from the thought of it.

"Please Natsu get out," she said pleadingly.

"No Luce. Not until you tell me what's happening to you," Natsu's voice softened. Attempting to hold the girl in front of her but stood still when he saw the girl step back, afraid of him.

"You're not making it easier for me," she said as she sat down once again in the couch and hold her knees in front of her hugging them.

"There's no easy way out Luce. Just make me understand."

"There's no point to it. Even I, don't understand." She said silently crying. Silently begging for him to go and leave her in peace.

Natsu stood there for a moment longer, looking at the state her bestfriend was in. Even if she hides it, he can smell the tears. He's afraid to touch her as she might run away from him again. Finally giving up, he took a step closer to the window. If she wants him to leave her alone, then fine, he will leave. But she will not expect him to stay away for a long time.

"I'll be back, Luce. You can't push me away the next time. If you don't show yourself at the guild tomorrow, I'll come looking for you."

She went back to her bed after her bestfriend is nowhere in sight. So much of getting her peace today when everyone shows in her doorstep every time she wanted an alone time. This is a really long day, with a shock of her bestfriend hooking up with his childhood friend, and their not so good parting tonight.

She fell asleep with the last thought on her mind. 'How can I understand when you don't remember it yourself?'


End file.
